I'm Back, Hello, I Love You
by TheHiddenTruth
Summary: Only three days after Harry's final battle with Voldemort, where does his relationship with Ginny stand? Does he even have time for her? My oldest fanfic, gotta love it. Rated T, just in case, though i doubt it needs it. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old, old fan fic of mine that I wrote when I was 12. I finally decided to put it on here because it's my first one, and I feel bad to see it go to waste, even though it's not great, as you can obviously tell, because the chapters are about one minute long. Oh, my old writing. Have fun with it :)**

Ginny was furious.

"You just got back!" she said. "Why do you have to do it now?"

Harry sighed, looking into her beautiful, scorching eyes, wondering if he was going to cave in.

"I have to, Gin," he said quietly, "It has to be done".

It was just three days after the final showdown between Harry and Voldemort. Harry had come home to the Burrow, to rest for two days, but now was attempting to leave. He needed to go out and "take care" of some of the remaining Death Eaters. "Some of them are almost just as dangerous as Voldemort, Ginny!" he had tried to reason with her last night but she had refused. She had flung herself into his arms on the night of the battle, and never wanted to leave his side again. When she learned of his plans to go finish the Death Eaters, she had simply been outraged. "No!" she had shouted. "No way are you leaving again!"

But here he was, trying to leave, though it was breaking his heart to leave her again, even if it was only for a little while. "I'll be back soon. It would only be for a couple of weeks...maybe..." he trailed off, knowing she saw the lie in face clearly.

Her face remained stony. "Harry, I'm not losing you again," she said softly.

"Ginnnn," he said, and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed back forcefully, but after a few seconds pushed him away. "If you love me, you won't leave me again".

"Ginny, that's not fair"

"Don't leave!" she repeated, her voice severe.

Harry looked at her for one agonizing second, loving Ginny more than ever, then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Fine!" she screeched, her voice broken. "Fine! Leave! But don't come back here expecting just to pick up where we left off! Because I won't, Harry Potter, I will _not_!"

Harry shut the door, walking outside to join Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for him in the backyard. Neither Ron, nor Hermione said anything. He joined hands with them. Ron looked at Harry, about to break the silence, but saw the tear on Harry's face. Hermione turned on the spot, and they were forced into nothingness, but not before Harry saw Ginny's tear-stricken face looking at him through the kitchen window.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were sitting in a tent. They were in Romania, thinking some of the Death Eaters had tried to escape here. There had been two attacks, similar to ones that occurred when Voldemort was still alive, on muggles. This proved the point that Harry has been trying to make. Obviously, none of the Death Eaters accepted that with their leader gone, they should change their lifestyle and settle down peacefully, as Ginny apparently thought they'd be doing. They had good leads on many Death Eaters, and some of them were just 'bloody idiots', as Ron put it. "That means this will be easy," he told Harry. "We'll be back in no time".

But to Harry it seemed like 1,000,000 years. He wondered if this was even the right thing to do at all. "Of course it is, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, when he confessed this thought, "You know that!"

And Harry did know that. He believed in what he was doing whole-heartedly, but all he could ever think about was Ginny. Her face as they disapparated. Her eyes as they argued in the kitchen. Pleading, adoring, hurt. Very hurt. Harry severely doubted if she would ever forgive him. That thought made him despair more than anything in the world. He would take another round with Voldemort to take back all of the hurt he had caused her.

Forgiven or not, all he wanted to do was see her face again. And he hoped he would get the chance very, very soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was sitting on her bed. She was petting Arnold, her pet Pygmy Puff, lost in thought. Though she was pretending that Arnold was her number one priority, she knew different. Actually, her whole family knew different. Ginny had been acting like nothing had happened. Gone on with her normal routine, answering questions like "Are you okay?" with fake smiles and "What do you mean?"

But they all could see the hurt in her face. They could hear the silence she had been keeping most of the time. Harry had been gone for 11 days, and Ginny's heart, instead of healing a little in the passing time, grew more and more broken.

She stood up quite suddenly, and Arnold gave a little squeak. Lost in her train of thought, she had completely forgotten about him, and not for the first time. "Sorry, little buddy," she said gently, kissing him sweetly on the head.

He purred. Ginny went over to the window. She had spent a lot of time there. The first few days, she had thought every tree moving in the wind, every gnome running to a different hiding place, was Harry returning. Now all she saw was a depressing scene before her, with no hope. The anger returned, too. "I'm glad you left, Harry Potter," she murmured. "I don't want you back. Stay away for all I care!"

But she knew that was not the truth. She wanted Harry back more than anything in this world, even if she hadn't forgiven him. The tears came, now. She returned Arnold to his cage, and slid down the wall, cradling her head in her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I'm glad that's over," said Ron, sitting down on his bed.

"Me, too" said Hermione, sitting down beside him.

Harry merely nodded. "Come on, mate!" said Ron impatiently, "We just had a duel with three death eaters! Exciting…liven up!"

Harry stared at him. "Yay," he said, dully.

Ron groaned. "You are seriously depressing me."

They had just encountered three death eaters in a small motel in the middle of nowhere. After a severe duel, they had managed to defeat them. Harry had questioned one, using the imperious curse, about other death eaters. They had been thrilled when he told them about 5 other death eaters. "That should take care of most of the dangerous ones," said Hermione when they discussed it. They don't want to do anything without groups. Remember at the Quidditch World Cup? That was before Voldemort was back," as if one of them had forgotten, "And there was easily twenty to thirty of them there."

"And the order will surely help; I mean we already did this once for all the bloody horcruxes, they shouldn't expect us to do it again for all Voldemort's followers," said Ron, "They're capable of doing some of them in, I-"

Harry interrupted, annoyed. "Who's "they", Ron? Are you talking about Lupin? Tonks? Kingsley, while he's minister? McGonagall while she's taking care of Hogwarts? Snape? Mad-Eye?" Harry's voice was getting louder and louder. "I don't really know who you're expecting to come to our aid, Ron, but in case you haven't noticed-"

"I was expecting Fred, actually, Harry," retorted Ron angrily, "Yeah. I have noticed people are dead. I'm not thick. But those people died for something, including my brother, and we're going to make damn sure we finish what they started. And compared to where we were when we were doing this exact same thing a month ago, I think we should be grateful."

Harry looked at him, slightly ashamed of the things he'd been saying. "Look, mate, I didn't mean…I can't imagine what-"

"And believe it or not," said Ron, his tone softened a little bit, "I'm not so keen on you leaving my sister again either. So, I'm all for you getting back to her as soon as possible. So you can stop acting like we're against you."

Hermione came over to him and sat beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Harry," she said gently, "I know you miss Ginny. But don't you know what this means?"

Harry stared at her, eyebrows raised. "This means," she said patiently, "That we are almost done. Then we can go back, and you can see Ginny again! It will be less than 2 months, maybe one, if we're lucky. Smile!" she commanded.

Harry managed a small smile. The thought of seeing Ginny soon did cheer him up immensely. But what would happen when he got there? Would she just treat him like a complete stranger? That thought made his heart break. But it would be soon, Harry thought. Soon…


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. She was really just playing with her food, just as she had been doing the last few weeks. Her family was now extremely concerned. But she just brushed them off. She kept telling herself "I don't love Harry Potter", but every time she said that to herself, she started crying. She knew it wasn't true.

And then, at that moment, they all heard it. A small "pop!" had sounded outside the kitchen door. Every head with blazing red hair looked up at the same moment. Mrs. Weasley ran out the door as fast as she could. Ginny, who was sitting with her back to the door, did not even turn around. She stared, straight ahead, like an inferi, her face white, her lips trembling.

The rest of her family looked at Ginny. She did not notice them. After a few seconds of silence, the rest of the Weasley's all got up and ran outside to greet their brother, along with Harry and Hermione. Ginny stayed put. She had not moved one inch.

And then the door opened. Still, Ginny did not turn, but stayed staring at the wall. She heard quiet, hesitant footsteps. A cough. Finally: "Er, hi".

She did not respond. Then: "I missed you…so much".

Still, she waited in silence, unable to speak. She felt the wave of emotion crash down on her, the fury, the love, the hurt. She could not find any words. All she wanted to do was fling herself at him and kiss him. But she would not, she was determined of that.

"Gin-"

"Shut up," she finally managed to say, her voice quiet and cracked.

"I'm finished eating," she said to no one in particular, for her family was still outside. She caught glimpses of them whispering, and casting nervous glances into the kitchen. Ginny, still not looking at Harry, quickly ran upstairs, leaving Harry alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was sitting down talking with Mr. Weasley. "I don't blame her if she never forgives me," he said.

"Well, she will, don't you worry," Mr. Weasley assured Harry, then added, "It might take her time".

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, and saw his watery eyes, full of love for his daughter. "You really love her, don't you?" he asked.

Harry looked up. "Of course!" he whispered. "Of course I do! More than anything in this world! I would give my life for her in a second. She is my life. And-, " Harry paused, his palms suddenly sweaty. "If she ever does forgive me…May I marry her?"

Mr. Weasley laughed, and his eyes sparkled. "Of course, Harry. The answers been yes for a long time, I hope you know that. You are already like a son to me, and I'd love to make it official".

Before Harry could answer there was a great "OHHHH!" and Mrs. Weasley, who had apparently been listening at the door, came running in. She hugged Harry so tight he could hardly breathe. Mr. Weasley and Harry both laughed. "I've been waiting for you to ask!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was full of cold silence. Ginny, whenever she found herself in a room with Harry, wouldn't speak, or she would make pointed, cruel comments. Harry kept trying, but she would not give in. Her determination was something Harry had always loved about Ginny, but at the moment, he found himself despising it.

Finally, Harry cornered her. "Ginny, please talk to me! We have to talk!"

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes full of more contempt than Harry had ever seen in them.

"No, quite honestly, we do not have to talk," she hissed, "Now go away before I hurt you!"

Hurt, Harry backed away. Hurt, but not surprised. He could not pretend he had not expected this. But what did she expect him to do? The anger, which Harry had kept back for so long, was now rushing to him, fogging up his brain. Did she expect him to just leave those Death Eaters out there, let people die? Let another Voldemort-like person rise to power? No, he was trying to save people, but of course he still loved her! How could he not? Why couldn't she understand that? What Harry did was just for…

For the greater good. That's what he knew he was saying to himself, and Harry hated himself for it. But it was true. How many times had that phrase been used, in truth, and then caused immense amounts of pain?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ginny? May I come in?" the voice spoke quietly, right outside Ginny's door.

Ginny quickly wiped her face, cleared her throat and said: "Yes".

Hermione appeared in the door, coming in and quietly shutting the door behind her.

She walked over and sat beside Ginny on her bed, a kind smile on her face. "Hey," she said gently.

"Hi," said Ginny, her voice husky.

Before Hermione could say anything, Ginny said briskly "Hermione, no offense, but if you've come in here, just to give me a lecture on how I should forgive him, go back to him, and get over my problems…don't do that. For your sake," she warned, eyebrows raised.

"Ginny, you've known me for…what has it been now, 5, 6 years? We have always been close; at least I think I think we have. Would I do that to you?"

Ginny smiled mockingly and leaned in to hug Hermione. "Aww, Hermione, yes, of course you would".

Hermione laughed softly. "All right, yes, I would, and now that we've cleared that up- let's talk".

Ginny groaned and flopped back on her bed, face down. "Ginny, I'm not saying that he's right and you're wrong," Hermione began, "I'm just saying that both of you have done both. And both of you have been hurt, and through that hurt, both of you still love each other. Isn't that correct?"

No answer. "Ginny, he left to help make this world a better place. He didn't leave because he didn't love you. You should have seen him! He didn't smile once while we were out there! He was trying to be a man, and not cry, but you could tell. No matter what Ron and I did to cheer him up, he was just…miserable. It was really quite depressing, actually. Oh, and that sleep talking…"

At this, Ginny finally turned around and looked at Hermione with amused curiosity. "Ugh! Every night it was "Ginny, no, oh, please Ginny, I love you Ginny, Ginny this, Ginny that. We finally used a silencing charm on him while he slept to shut him up, so Ron and I could sleep!"

Ginny giggled and said: "Together, of course, right?"

Hermione gasped, her face bright red. "Ginny! I-of course not! How- why- would I ever-Oh!" she spluttered, picking up a pillow and smacking Ginny, hard.

After Ginny and Hermione finally stopped laughing, Ginny said "Did he really sleep talk?"

"Oh, yes," Hermione laughed, "Yes, he did".

They sighed, their faces still flushed. "Ginny, I need to go now. I just wanted to tell you that he still loves you more than anything in this world. And that I thought you were kind of above the "eye for an eye" policy".

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Hermione got up, and opened the door. But before she went out, she looked back. "I know he broke your heart, Ginny," she said, "and right now, you're breaking his".


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was lying down on his bed, thinking. It was 2:45 in the morning. He couldn't sleep. He needed to talk to Ginny. He needed a plan.

By now, he knew he would never be happy without her. He couldn't think of a way to talk sense into her! Why was she being so difficult? Why? This was not his fault! Why couldn't she just snap out of it?

And the frustration rushed to him, and he suddenly became crazy, mad. Before he could stop himself, he acted on impulse, and jumped up. He ran out of the room, not even bothering to put pants on over his boxers. He ran down the stairs, and burst into Ginny's room. "Ginny, are you awake?" he said, not worrying about keeping his voice down.

He had never been like this before. All his self-preservations were gone, leaving him only with a crazed sense of determination.

Ginny sprang up, wide-eyed, hastily wiping her cheek. "What. Are. You. Doing!" she hissed.

"Ginny, we need to talk. And I don't care if you don't want to, I am going to talk, and you listen".

He sped on, preventing an interruption. "I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to, of course I didn't! It meant leaving you! And that was the last thing in the world I wanted to do, and it still is!"

She sat up slowly, her legs swinging to the side of the bed. She stared at Harry, her face drained of color. Her lips shook, but she did not say a thing. Harry realized that Ron and George had come to the door. They were staring, shocked, at the scene before them. "Harry, what-," began Ron, but Harry cut him off.

"Ginny, you can ignore me for the rest of your life, if you want. But that will never change how I feel about you. You are the most beautiful, wonderful girl I will ever meet. So, if you don't forgive me, I guess there's no choice. I'll become an old bachelor, unhappy and alone for the rest of my life".

By now, the rest of the house had been woken by Harry's shouting. Normally, he would have been mortified to have Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie (who had not left the family yet, but stayed to visit), George, Hermione, and Ron to all watch him shouting, crazily, in his underwear. But right now, he did not care.

"Is that a threat?" she whispered, danger in her voice.

"Yes," said Harry briskly. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do".

He took a step toward her. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. I love you so much. More than anything. And I'd like to know if you could still possibly love me, after all of the hurt I have caused you," he finished, breathing hard.

She stood up very slowly. Her narrowed brown eyes widened, becoming more and more watery, until tears leaked over. "How could you say-or think- that I could possibly not love you?" she said softly, "Of course I love you!"

And, not caring that a crowd of people were watching him, he ran to Ginny, and kissed her. She kissed back vigorously, and Harry picked her up off her feet, and twirled her. They kept together, kissing, both of them crying. Harry had never been happier in his life. Suddenly, Harry broke apart from her, and got down on one knee. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley both screamed.

"Ginny, would you marry me? Please?" he asked boldly, though inside, his insides were squirming.

Ginny, who had never been very tearful, seemed unable to handle any more emotion tonight. Through her tears, she nodded, and threw herself back at Harry, and they continued kissing. George wolf-whistled, Mrs. Weasley sobbed, Mr. Weasley, a huge smile on his face, took her in his arms and patted her on the back. Charlie applauded. Hermione was crying and laughing at the same time, and hugged Ron tightly. Ron, staring at Harry and Ginny, still lip-locking, hugged her back, looking slightly dumbstruck. His eyes were extremely wide. Finally, a grin began to spread slowly across his face.

Ginny and Harry broke apart at last, beaming at each other. "Harry, I missed you so much while you were gone," she said, "I had to go through that damn torture of not having you with me, again".

"I know," he said quietly, "And I missed you terribly this whole time, until now".

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "You've been back for a few days," she said, puzzled.

"But you were gone;" he said softly, "My Ginny wasn't truly here with me. But now, you're back. We are finally together again. And now, we will be together, forever".

**There you go, cheesy, right? That was my 12 year old writing, complete with it's 4 paragraph chapters and everything. Gotta love it. It's changed, I swear! It's ok for a 12-year-old, right? I don't know. Let me know! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
